rukous247kuopiofandomcom-20200213-history
Rukous24/7Kuopio Wiki
'Welcome to the Rukous24/7Kuopio Wiki' Tervehdys ystävät! Täällä on meidän 24/7-rukoushuoneemme yhteydenpito. Tältä sivulla voi varata rukousvuoron rukoushuoneeseen. Saimme hienot tilat rukoukselle, suuret kiitokset Kansan Raamattuseuralle. Hello friends'! This is a site for 24/7 House of Prayer in Kuopio. Here we can make reservations for praying time. We have got a fine place for praying, great thanks to Kansan Raamattuseura. Rukoushuoneemme paikka -''The place for the House of Prayer'': Kansan Raamattuseuran Sanan Kulma, Tulliportinkatu 22 Kuopio. 'Muista: '''On tärkeää, että teet ajanvarauksesi ennen rukoushuoneen avaamista 16.9. Jos et pystykään tulemaan varaamallesi vuorolle, soita 050-3475678 tai 050-3308008. 'Remember: I't's important that you make your reservation for praying-time before the 16th September. If it happens that you can't come and pray on the turn you had reserved, call to the number 050-3475678 or 050-3308008.'' Näin pääset sisälle rukoushuoneelle: Menet Tulliportinkatu 22 takapihalle Museokadun puolelle. Siellä on ovi, jossa lukee 24/7 Rukous. Kun olet ovella soitat rukoushuoneen numeroon 040-8102110, sisälläolija tulee aukaisemaan oven. Jokaisessa rukousvuoron vaihdossa edellinen rukoilija siunaa seuraavan rukolijan. How to get in to the House of Prayer: '''Go to the backyard of Tulliportinkatu 22, to the side of Museokatu, there is a door with a sign: ''24/7 rukous, '''24/7 prayer. Then call to the tel. number 040-8102110 'and the person inside will come and open the door for you. ''The pray-er who has been in prayer room will bless the next prayer who is coming to pray. Rukoilemme perjantai-illasta maanantain puoleen päivään We will pray from Friday evening to Monday morning. Rukouksen aika: ''Time for prayer:'' Alkaa perjantaina Begins on Friday 16.09.2011 klo 20:00 Loppuu maanantaina Ends on Monday 19.09.2011 klo 12:00' Rukoilija tulee aina tunniksi rukoilemaan. Voit varata useammankin ajan, mutta kirjoita aina nimesi varauskohtaan. Klikkaa Edit vasemmalta ylhäältä Home. sanan vierestä. Kun olet kirjoittanut nimesi listaan, klikkaa Publish oikealta ylhäältä. Silloin varauksesi tallentuu. '''Varaukset - Reservations' : You make your reservation by writing you name below after the time. Use the button "Edit" from left and after writing the button "''Publish" on the right. You can also come for more than one hour. 'In that case simply write your name again after the time suitable for you. 16.09.2011 klo 20-21 Nimi Name: Teuvo Kantanen 16.09.2011 klo 21-22 Nimi: Katriina Salámi ''' '''16.09.2011 klo 22-23 Nimi: Tuija Ruuskanen 16.09.2011 klo 23-24 Nimi'': Jari Tiikkainen''' 17.09.2011 klo 00-01 Nimi: Minna Sahlberg 17.09.2011 klo 01-02 Nimi: Minna Sahlberg 17.09.2011 klo 02-03 Nimi: Minna Sahlberg 17.09.2011 klo 03-04 Nimi Antti Harju 17.09.2011 klo 04-05 Nimi Antti Harju 17.09.2011 klo 05-06 NimiTeuvo Kantanen 17.09.2011 klo 06-07 NimiTeuvo Kantanen 17.09.2011 klo 07-08 Nimi 17.09.2011 klo 08-09 Nimi 17.09.2011 klo 09-10 Nimi 17.09.2011 klo 10-11 Nimi 17.09.2011 klo 11-12 Nimi 17.09.2011 klo 12-13 Nimi: Katriina Salámi 17.09.2011 klo 13-14 Nimi: ''' '''17.09.2011 klo 14-15 Nimi: Mary Chocawcaw 17.09.2011 klo 15-16 Nimi: Mary Chocawcaw 17.09.2011 klo 16-17 Nimi: Hanna Onjukka 17.09.2011 klo 17-18 Nimi Antti Harju 17.09.2011 klo 18-19 Nimi: Minna Sahlberg 17.09.2011 klo 19-20 Nimi: Katriina Salámi 17.09.2011 klo 20-21 Nimi: Katriina Salámi 17.09.2011 klo 21-22 Nimi: Hanna Onjukka 17.09.2011 klo 22-23 Nimi 17.09.2011 klo 23-24 Nimi 18.09.2011 klo 00-01 Nimi 18.09.2011 klo 01-02 Nimi 18.09.2011 klo 02-03 Nimi ''' '''18.09.2011 klo 03-04 Nimi Jarna Virtanen 18.09.2011 klo 04-05 Nimi 18.09.2011 klo 05-06 Nimi Teuvo Kantanen 18.09.2011 klo 06-07 Nimi Teuvo Kantanen 18.09.2011 klo 07-08 Nimi 18.09.2011 klo 08-09 Nimi 18.09.2011 klo 09-10 Nimi 18.09.2011 klo 10-11 Nimi 18.09.2011 klo 11-12 Nimi 18.09.2011 klo 12-13 Nimi: Jari Tiikkainen 18.09.2011 klo 13-14 Nimi: Tuija Ruuskanen 18.09.2011 klo 14-15 Nimi: Katriina Salámi 18.09.2011 klo 15-16 Nimi: Mary Chocawcaw 18.09.2011 klo 16-17 Nimi: Mary Chocawcaw 18.09.2011 klo 17-18 Nimi 18.09.2011 klo 18-19 Nimi Jarna Virtanen 18.09.2011 klo 19-20 Nimi Mariikka Almiala 18.09.2011 klo 20-21 Nimi Heidi Miettunen 18.09.2011 klo 21-22 Nimi 18.09.2011 klo 22-23 Nimi 18.09.2011 klo 23-24 Nimi 19.09.2011 klo 00-01 Nimi 19.09.2011 klo 01-02 Nimi 19.09.2011 klo 02-03 Nimi 19.09.2011 klo 03-04 Nimi Antti Turunen 19.09.2011 klo 04-05 Nimi Antti Turunen 19.09.2011 klo 05-06 Nimi: Minna Sahlberg 19.09.2011 klo 06-07 Nimi: Mari Sahlberg 19.09.2011 klo 07-08 Nimi Jukka Vasara 19.09.2011 klo 08-09 Nimi Jarna Virtanen 19.09.2011 klo 09-10 Nimi 19.09.2011 klo 10-11 Nimi Sinikka Mönkkönen ' '''19.09.2011 klo 11-12 Nimi ' 'Muistathan siunata seuraavan rukoilijan. ' ''Please remember to bless the next pray-er. Latest activity Category:Browse